


В квартире, где пахло вином

by EmberNova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Стук подошв о пол. Тихое шуршание кожаной куртки. И в коридоре послышались тихие приближающиеся к комнате шаги. Секунда... две... три...
Relationships: Александр Чацкий/Евгений Онегин





	В квартире, где пахло вином

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик, написанный в 2015 (дата выкладки на Архиве - 20й год) по игре-новелле "Евгений Онегин" (сомнительной по качеству, но не об этом толк). Точно также, как и сама игра от оригинального Онегина взяла ничего, от игры я взяла только имена и внешность персонажей, поэтому здесь, не особо парясь, я решила выложить работу в качестве ориджа

Темнота. Сквозь открытые окна сочился свет желто-оранжевых уличных фонарей. Оконная решетка отбрасывала на дубовый паркет пугающие длинные тени. Молодой парень, прикованный к батарее наручниками, поднес к посиневшим губам бутылку красного вина. Его тело было осыпано небольшими синеватыми пятнами и в некоторых местах ярко-фиолетовыми побольше. Ослабевшая рука дрогнула. Захлебнувшись, парень закашлялся, роняя темно-зеленую бутылку на пол. Та с дребезгом разлетелась на миллион печально сверкающих острых осколков. Красная жидкость в мгновенье испачкала белые кое-как натянутые штаны и, смешавшись с противным желтым светом, растеклась по полу. Следя пустым взглядом за медленно растекающейся лужей, Онегин прислушался к звукам за окном. Сейчас печальную тишину улиц мог разрушить лишь один до боли знакомый и давно любимый звук ревущего мотоцикла. Черного мотоцикла с синими неоновыми полосами, мягкий рев которого можно было всегда различить среди прочих развалюх на пасмурных вечно забитых улицах Петербурга. 

Столь долгожданный звук мотора прервал мысли Онегина. Мотоцикл, остановившись напротив окна, немного покряхтел и заглох. 

По оголенному телу парня пробежался табун мурашек, начиная от низа живота и заканчивая мерно вздымающейся и опускающейся грудью. Онегин замер. Он сидел. Он ждал. Он... боялся?

Звук аккуратно проворачивающегося ключа в старой замочной скважине заставил сердце мужчины забиться быстрее и сильнее, больно стукаясь о ребра. 

— Я дома, — тихо оповестил голос из прихожей, хозяин которого ожидал, что владелец квартиры уже спит. 

Стук подошв о пол. Шуршание кожаной куртки. И в коридоре послышались тихие приближающиеся к комнате шаги. Секунда... две... три. Онегин отсчитывал оставшиеся секунды, стараясь ненадолго замедлить время. Но как он глуп. На пятой секунде порог переступил Чацкий. Сначала он устремил взгляд на большую двуспальную кровать с разбросанными рядом подушками, одеялами и скомканными простынями на мягком матрасе. В недоумении он окинул взглядом и всю комнату. 

— Евгений! — найдя предмет волнений, Чацкий кинулся к мужчине, хватаясь за стальные поблескивающие браслеты. Он упал перед ним на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что босыми ногами пробежался по стеклу, а его черные штаны оказались пропитанными разлитым вином. — Евгений! — немного сорвавшимся голосом повторил он. 

Онегин отвел взгляд, безучастно наблюдая за тщетными попытками полицейского, который пытался силой разодрать чертов металл. Обессилев, Чацкий сокрушился. Он вскинул голову, разозлено глядя на отстраненный вид страдальца. 

— Он снова приходил?.. — прыснул Чацкий.

Онегин был нем и лишь еле заметно кивнул в ответ. Чацкий вскочил с колен, вновь наступая на режущие стекла. 

— Шлюха! — следом за криком последовала звонкая пощечина.

Глаза Онегина округлились, и он поднял взгляд на взбешенного Чацкого.

— Потаскуха! — второй раз слова прозвучали тише и отозвались болью в сердце Онегина.

Чацкий вновь не выдержал и, окончательно потеряв силы, упал в объятия Онегина. Тот встрепенулся и хотел обхватить дрожащее тело любимого, но короткая цепь наручников не позволила этого сделать. Тогда Евгений просто принялся поглаживать его спину свободной рукой. На замерзшие бледные плечи закапали горячие слезы.

— Прости, — хриплый севший голос вклинился в тихие всхлипы Чацкого.

— Скотина...

— Знаю.

— Паскуда.

— Да...

— Шлюха.

— Прости.

Чацкий отстранился от Онегина и заглянул в глаза, в которых заплескались виноватые нотки. Это гораздо больше грело сердце, чем пустой взгляд любимого. Он потянулся и коснулся холодных, сухих, искусанных губ. Невесомо поцеловав, переместился к мочке уха и немного прикусил ее.

— Я убью Зарецкого, обещаю... — прошептал он в следующее мгновение.

Онегин ахнул и утонул в собственных чувствах. Волна наслаждения стала постепенно накрывать его всего. Он вцепился рукой в возлюбленного, безуспешно дергая другой, стараясь освободиться от треклятых наручников. Чацкий огладил грудь и принялся стягивать расстегнутые, заляпанные вином белые брюки. 

— Алекса...Саша, нет... — он часто задышал, на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Ты будешь замаливать мне все грехи, — Чацкий схватил любимого за выкрашенную розовую шевелюру и увлек в грубый поцелуй.


End file.
